


I’m Doing Better Now That You Are Here With Me:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dehydration, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets Harm to his house, & makes sure that he is okay, when he sees him for himself, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060994
Kudos: 1





	I’m Doing Better Now That You Are Here With Me:

*Summary: Steve gets Harm to his house, & makes sure that he is okay, when he sees him for himself, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Steve McGarrett got his lover to his house, & he made sure that everything was perfect. The **_JAG Lawyer_** was still silent, as he was sitting on the couch, as sadness filled his eyes. The Hunky Brunette went over to him with a worry look on his face, & he asked, “Are you okay ?”, & realized that Harm had tears in his eyes, as he began to speak.

“It was a fucked up mess to start with, & everything was so disorganized, Nothing made sense”, The **_Aced Pilot_** said, as he composed himself. He explained that on the mission, They lost two children due illness, & dehydration. As he was trying to calm himself down, It was the memories that overtook him. Steve did the only thing that he could, he offered comfort to him.

The Former Seal was just letting him cry it out, & shushed him, as he was overwhelmed with sobs again. “It’s gonna be okay, You did everything that you can”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he held him close to him. Harm nodded, as he went closer into his lover’s body. They stayed like that, til Steve said this, as a response.

“How about we have some beers on the beach, & watch the sunset ?”, He asked with a smile. Harm nodded, & said, “I would love it”, & went out to follow him, Steve had him sit, while he got everything all set. The Pilot took in everything, as this was happening, & then Steve came out with a bucket of ice, & beers were in it. “How are you doing right now ?”, Steve asked, as he checked on him for a second time.

“I’m doing better now that you are here with me”, Harm answered honestly, & he smiled for the first time, since he went through his ordeal. “I love you, I love you so much”, as he dropped kisses to the top of his head. “I love you too, Baby”, Harm said, as he sighed contently, as they drank their beer. Harm knew that he has to get better, & he knew that with his lover by his side, He will able to do it.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
